


in the stars

by trixicinkflair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Hero Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Light Angst, Magic, Misunderstandings, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Original Last Names, Perceived Villains, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Superheroes, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vigilante Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vigilante Sleep | Remy Sanders, Vigilantism, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villains, Virgil Just Wants to Keep People Safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Showing up as Vigilance in the middle of the night with an unconscious and very obviously blood-soaked Logos in tow with absolutely no proof that he hadn’t been the one to attack him would most likely get him killed or at the very least critically injured. Roman had a bit of a temper, and a protective streak a mile wide when it came to his friends. He wouldn’t allow such an opportune chance to injure him slip past him very easily, especially if Virgil showed up with one of Roman’s friends.But Logan was getting weaker with every passing minute, accentuated by his ragged breathing and fluttery, erratic pulse. He was swiftly running out of time, and Virgil was out of options. Sighing heavily, he adjusted his hold on Logan and set off as fast as he could, praying he made it in time.-just another hero & villain au // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	in the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mega_Oofs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Oofs/gifts).



> virgil and remy are brothers. neither know the identity of the other’s vigilante persona. also, patton’s hero name, tarcza, comes from the polish word for “shield.” thought it was fitting, given his power to make shields/barriers. he’s more of a healer or sidelines protector than a fighter, by choice.
> 
> comments fuel me, please tell me if you like this
> 
> oh oh and also also creds for the idea centering around logan's attacker(s) fully to Mega_Oofs, we had a very nice little conversation in the comments and she is an absolutely brilliant human, huge thank you to her for the idea, my goodness.
> 
> ~ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from virgil's pov but still 3rd person. i'll start specifying that just in case, because i'm going to be switching it up every chapter to give more depth to certain scenes with multiple characters involved. and hey, thank you guys so much for reading this!! huge thank you to the commenters, i love you, thank you so much!
> 
> ~ink

Logan Thomas was one of three superheroes working in Virgil’s part of the city. The others (or, at least, the ones that Virgil had found) were Patton Albright and Roman Almora. Not that he’d ever dream of revealing them to anyone. He wasn't supposed to know their identities in the first place, not that it was his idea to learn them. Besides that, he admired them far too much, although he knew they must hate him just for who he was; he wasn't exactly a great role model for...well, for anyone, actually.

It doesn’t stop him from going to great lengths to keep a _certain_ **_stargazing idiot_ ** from being killed when a fellow villain decides to take out an enemy in the dead of night.

“Come on, Logan, work with me here,” Virgil grumbled, the distortion in his tone keeping his identity hidden lightening so his voice was closer to normal. Human, but not something anyone would recognize in case they overheard him. He shifted his weight to avoid dropping the unconscious man.

Up close and not fighting for once, Virgil can see the spatter of freckles across Logan’s nose, can see the light brown streaks mixed with the darker brown in his hair, the long dark lashes framing his eyes, fluttering against his skin as he resurfaces into consciousness for a moment. He’s...stunning.

Virgil shook his head. _Not an acceptable gay panic moment, Virge, focus._ “Where could I take you where you’ll be safe?” he mumbled aloud, looking down at Logan. The hero’s face was scrunched in pain even though he was unconscious, and Virgil cringed sympathetically.

 _“Patton?”_ Logan’s voice was distant and blurred. He obviously was talking in a semi-conscious fog of pain and shock, not really truly aware of his surroundings.

“Patton,” Virgil realized. He knew the boy, knew where he lived, and while he knew the other boy’s identity (and therefore, knew he could be trusted) and Patton knew him outside of the job, he knew he couldn’t go as a civilian. Patton and Roman would lose their collective shit.

They had the same fourth period class, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to look Patton in the eye after something like this. He wouldn’t be able to take the guilt and anger he no doubt would see there, the accusing glare that would scream _your fault_ without saying a word.

That left only one option. Showing up as the vigilante Vigilance (not nearly a villainous enough or note-worthy name, if you asked him) in the middle of the night with an unconscious and very obviously blood-soaked Logos in tow with absolutely no proof that he hadn’t been the one to attack him would most likely get him killed or at the very least critically injured. Also, it would be highly suspicious that not only would he be bringing Logan to them in civilian clothing while he himself was not out of his suit, it would instantly raise alarm bells that he knew where to go to bring Logan somewhere safe. Even out of uniform, he wasn't supposed to know where Patton lived, although he'd talked with the boy a couple of times at school.

Roman (dubbed “Tolle Sache” by the media early on, though he called himself Inferno) had a bit of a temper, and a protective streak a mile wide when it came to his friends. He wouldn’t allow such an opportune chance to injure him slip past him very easily, especially if Virgil showed up with one of Roman’s friends.

But Logan was getting weaker with every passing minute, accentuated by his ragged breathing and fluttery, erratic pulse. He was swiftly running out of time, and Virgil was out of options. Sighing heavily, he adjusted his hold on Logan and set off as fast as he could, praying he made it in time.

Patton opened the door to his apartment, still fully clothed and clutching a cup of coffee. His eyes widened, and his grip on the mug slackened. Virgil shifted Logan’s weight and grabbed the mug before it could smash to the floor. Handing it back to Patton, (who stared incredulously at the unspilled beverage) he hefted Logan up into his arms. “Would you mind if I came in for a moment and set him down? I don’t want him any more injured, and I really don’t want to be the one responsible.” He was careful to keep enough distortion in his voice (just something he could do) that it was unrecognizable.

Patton’s gaze snapped back up to his face, and he narrowed his eyes but nodded, stepping aside just enough for Virgil to get through. Roman was standing in what Virgil assumed was the living room, his back turned, thumbing through a magazine.

“Hey nerd, is that you?” he called. Patton hushed him sharply, and he turned, brow furrowing, before he froze, hand darting to the pommel of his katana, sheathed neatly at his waist. “What do you wa-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?”

Before Virgil could blink, Patton had pulled Logan from his arms and Roman was directly in front of him, the wickedly sharp tip of the hero’s sword pressed against his throat. He could feel a small trickle of warm blood running down his neck where the blade had pierced his skin.

“He was in the park stargazing, some idiot tried to jump him. I stepped in to _save_ him, Princey. Believe it or not, I don’t actually want to purposefully hurt any of you.”

Roman froze. “You know my-”

“I’ve known for years, I’m not about to betray you now,” Virgil snapped. “Just make sure he’s okay, would you?”

He turned, slipping out the window before Roman could reply, and he distantly heard a shocked cry from Patton as he plummeted towards the ground before he’s wrapped up in someone’s warm embrace, vaguely aware of a new, unfamiliar voice in his ear, muttering something too faint for Virgil to hear, before speaking up suddenly, obviously talking directly to Virgil.

“Would have been a nasty fall, babes, and I’m sure you don’t really want to leave just yet. Stay with us for a bit, kay? We won’t hurt you.”

Virgil didn’t have the energy to argue, but somewhere in his hazy mind, he registered wingbeats, and caught a glimpse of large grey wings, keeping them hovering just above the pavement.

_Sandman._


End file.
